Dragon Ball Z The Universal War
by Nathaniel Rivera
Summary: If you are reading this please read my other stories to understand the situation. Thank you.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there everyone! It's has been awhile but I am back. I was taking a break from fan fiction but I have return. how is your Summer break going. Mine is good but let's get to the point. This is the latest story I been working on. So please spread this story to your friends and if you're new to this. Please read my previous stories to understand what is going on. Thank you and enjoy the story! Also if you have any questions or suggestions. fill free to message me.**

Dragon Ball Z the Universal War

Chapter 1: Training

It has been four weeks since they first met and started their first training. Now they are taken into battle onto an unknown planet with no life. Universe three, seven, and eight must fight in order to save their universe. The enemy though seems to be too much for them. Goku, Naruto, and Natsu are having a bit of trouble.

"Man what is up with this guy?"

"Don't worry Natsu. We have to protect Goku till he is finished charging his attack."

Naruto and Natsu charged at the foe but where easily tossed back by him. Goku stare at them with some nervousness in himself.

("Damn, this really bad. I mean they done a little damage to him and I can see his weak spot. Plus I never really got to use this move much.")

The enemy started to get closer but Natsu and Naruto got right up to their feet.

"It's okay Goku because this isn't as bad when we were training with you."

FOUR WEEKS AGO

At Beerus's home world, the Gods were deciding on the training partners.

"Beerus who is the strongest in your universe?"

"Well that would be Goku and his friend or rival Vegeta."

"Interesting and what about you Abaddon?"

"That would Natsu and probably Gray or Gajeel."

"Does Natsu have any rivals?"

"Gray and Gajeel I think."

"Hm okay but for me. Naruto is the strongest in my universe. His friend and rival is Sasuke. Both of these people have very powerful chakra."

"Oh by the way Sage. I come to realize that each of our Universe have different powers. Beerus universe uses ki, your universe chakra, and my universe is magic. Do you think Zeno might have a purpose to this?"

"I don't know but we'll talk about this later. Let's just assign the partners."

"Okay Hagoromo" said Abaddon. Beerus just nodded.

The gods left the room and outside of the room were their great fighters. Abaddon cleared his throat and said," Okay we have made up the partners for your training. First is Goku, Natsu, and Naruto. You guys will be in that room. Next is Gray, Saskue, and Vegeta. You guys are over there."

And so on everyone is assigned to a partner except for Boruto and Sarada. They were assign to the Sage for a special training.

Once everyone were in their rooms a gong rang out which means for them that they can begin their training. The Gods went back to the room they were previously in except for Sage.

"Hey Beerus, what do you think Sage is going to do with Sarada and Boruto?"

"I don't care but let's see what our fighters are doing."

"Sure let's look at our strong fighters."

They looked through a mirror and are watching Goku, Naruto, and Natsu begin their training. They both begin to stretch and relax for a while. Then they all got into their fighting poses. In a flash they launch at each other and dust filled the room. Abaddon was very impressed by this. Beerus of course wasn't and so he ignored their training and begins to look at other trainers. As the dust descended Goku, Natsu, and Naruto were all laying on the ground huffing and puffing. Abaddon couldn't understand what just happened. He looked over at Beerus but he wasn't paying attention yet he sees a smirk on his face. Abaddon closed the mirror and sat back down on his seat.

"Man this is really boring you know that."

Beerus ignored his comment. Abaddon was about to say something then was interrupted by someone.

"I know you want to fight them, Beerus."

Abaddon turned around and it was the son of Aconoglia Zack. Abaddon asked," How did you get here Zack?"

"Well I went invisable and sneaked into those cubes or whatever."

"Hmm fine and maybe Aconoglia would be glad to see his lost son."

Zack smiled and took a seat. A few hours have past and a gong ranged out. Training was done for the day and everyone went to the showers. Beerus and Abaddon were asleep till Sage walked in. It woken up the gods and they stand up.

"I see that the two of you are awake."

"Yeah…but Hagoromo how was their training?"

"Well the two youngsters are very experts on the chakras. Boruto did an excellent job because he unlocked his Byakugan eyes. Sarada has advance to a high level with her Sharigan eyes."

"Awesome but do you think they can fight against stronger people?"

"That is something I can't explain. I am not yet done with them yet. Both the kids need to finish their training. Then I will give them the powers that I gave to their fathers."

"Wow that seems hard."

"Yes but every day is a new day. We shall feast and begin our next training tomorrow."

"Okay but I am really tired so I will let you Gods be," said Zack as he was leaving the room.

As Zack was leaving he was also thinking about certain things.

("Man this whole war thing is pretty rough. I came just to see my father. But who knows what will happen to-")

His thought was gone because he bumped into someone. As Zack look, it was a little girl. Zack doesn't know the girl but was very curious on how she got here. Then when Zack blinked, she disappeared in front of his own eyes. Zack wasn't really startled by it so he just continued on what he was doing. Though he still had a feeling he is being watched.

As time progressed everyone went into their rooms and everyone was comfortable on who they are sleeping with. Mostly the girls are with the girls and the guys are with the guys. In Beerus room, Beerus was beginning to sleep till Hagoromo started to speak with him through telepathy in his head.

("Beerus I have a question.")

("What is it Hagoromo?")

("Why didn't you ask your brother to come join us?")

("Well I was going to ask Champa but then I remember. The people he has are very strong but I bet he doesn't have anyone as strong as our people except for Hit.")

("Hit? Who is this Hit?")

("I'll tell you later but let's rest.")

("Okay.")

Hagoromo left Beerus's head and soon Beerus went to his slumber.

PRESENT TIME

("Well our training didn't last for so long."), Goku said in his head.

Naruto and Natsu once again charge at the enemy and manage to lay some blows but was knocked down quick like last time.

"And I was told that you Goku were the strongest yet all you been doing now was holding you hand in the air. While your friends were getting beat up by me universe ten greatest warrior Alaois."

Then the spirit bomb that Goku created finished. Goku then begins to float up and as he did, Alaois notices the bomb.

"What the hell is that!?"

As Goku touched the bomb, he shouted," It's the very thing I am going to defeat you with."

Goku then tosses the spirt bomb at Alaois and Alaois manage to hold it. Yet the bomb was pushing him back at the same time.

("No! How can this be!? I am the strongest warrior! Nothing can beat me!")

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

A big flash hit their area and the ones standing were Goku, Natsu, and Naruto. Naruto and Natsu were lying on the ground exhausted and Goku did the same.

"Man that guy was pretty strong."

"No kidding Natsu but Goku why didn't you go Super Saiyan Blue?"

"Well he wasn't an enemy that requires me to go beyond my power. You guys did the same you know."

"Oh yeah that is true."

They begin to laugh and then Goku just grabbed hold of Natsu and Naruto and teleported to their base. Everyone came to them as soon as they arrive.

Sakura asked," Are you guys hurt?"

"Well actually we are not really hurt."

"But we saw your guys fight."

"Well we were holding back our strength."

Everyone fell to the ground but soon laughed because that is just how they are.

"It has seem we won the first battle Beerus."

"Of course Abaddon. Now let's have a drink. Care to join Hagoromo?"

But Hagoromo didn't say anything.

"Hagoromo are you alright?'

"Beerus someone is hear but this is a different power."

"What do you mean?"

From a distance the Gods heard someone shout.

"Hey you're the little girl I saw a long time ago."

The Gods got out of their seats and ran to the commotion. As they got there they spotted a little girl and the one who talked to her was Zack. She again didn't say anything but looked at Beerus with an odd look.

"Beerus, I think this girl knows you."

"Abaddon I only know a couple people. What makes you think I know her?"

Once the girl heard that she stand up. She than begins to speak.

"I am no little girl. I am seventy five years old and I came here to speak with you Beerus."

"Seventy five years old? Are you sure because you look very young."

"I look like this because it's in my blood."

"Yes but I think your mother would be very worried of you."

"She is already dead father."

That word shocked everyone all except for Beerus.

"Father…father…father…father? Hey Whis what is a father!?"

Whis came over and whispered it in his ear. Soon Beerus became shocked now. Beerus then examined the girl and she looked almost liked him. She wore a black and gold native alien clothing and wore the same pants as Beerus. She had a tail just like Beerus. Also her skin is the same as Beerus.

"If you are my daughter then what is your name and the mother's name."

"Mothers name is Delphi and my name is Minako."


	2. Chapter 2

**(Please tell me if I made any mistakes. My eyes are always having trouble reading. Enjoy!)**

Chapter 2: Descendants

"That name Delphi does ring a little bell but I don't know her. As for you Minako, I am no father of any child so I'll have Whis take you back."

Beerus waved at Whis to take to her away but instead Whis declined.

"Whis, what are you doing?"

"Beerus please let me show you something."

Whis got his staff and begins to show a video of long ago. Everyone too were watching what is going down.

"Beerus long ago you visited a planet of your choosing of destruction. The planet satisfied you with many food but let you didn't find liking. You were about to destroy the planet until you were challenge by a certain woman. Of course you accepted the challenge but you won in a quick second. Then something weird happened. Usually an attack from you can kill someone instantly but she manage to survive your attack. This though made you think about something. So you decided to take the woman to your home world. There you trained her into becoming a strong warrior."

Beerus was still following up on what Whis was talking about and the others were just shocked about Beerus having a student. Whis continued on talking.

"As time progressed you started to have some affection for her. Then that moment happened and well you know what happens next. Soon you had to leave somewhere and the woman grew sad. You were gone for almost a year and during your absent. The woman went back to her home. When you returned I asked if you wanted to go and visit her. You simply ignored my question and went to your room where you slept for almost 10 years."

Whis ended the video and looked at Beerus.

"This woman's name is the same of what your daughter just said. So I advised for you to take responsibility of her. Plus she can probably take your position as God of Destruction."

Beerus thought of it for a moment and looked back at Minako. He had notice that she had an angry look on her face.

She then said," Why did you do that?"

"Do what?"

"When Whis ask if you want to see mother. Why did you ignore it?!"

Beerus doesn't know what to say to Minako but only the truth.

"Fine I'll confess to you so the reason I was gone for a year was because of an important meeting with the Gods. It has seems that the gods have found out about Delphi. At first they thought I was going to retire from being God of Destruction. Until I told them the truth. I was going to make Delphi my queen of Destruction. They didn't like that and so they banned me from ever seeing Delphi. If I were to see her then she would be killed and I would be strict from my destruction position."

Minako was very shock by this and she fell to her knees. She then begins to cry. Than Beerus kneel down and put his hands on her shoulders.

"Come with me. I must tell you more Minako and you must tell me more of what happen to Delphi."

Minako got up and wiped her tears from her face. She nodded but from a distance a huge explosion went off. Everyone looked up and all that they saw were three people.

"Okay, Gine, Sakuke, and Gajeel. You guys go and fight the next battle," said Abaddon.

The three nodded and moved towards the enemy. As they were moving Sakuke asked Gine a question.

"So what do you think of that?"

"Well Sakuke I hardly know anything about Beerus but that is very shocking."

"Hey guys we should Concentrate on our objective," said Gajeel.

They nodded and focused on what they were doing. As they arrived, they hid behind a giant rock. Sakuke looked at Gine and said," Can you sense where they are?"

"Well I sense the three enemies. They are just over the rock. Two with different powers but one is very familiar."

"When do you think we should attack Gajeel?"

"We attack when the timing is right."

Even though Gajeel said that, Gine decided to look who it was with the familiar power. The others try to put her down but it was too late. The enemy saw her and blew up the rock. The three people that appear before them are very strange. The first person wore a black coat and a red shirt with black pants and red shoes. The other had almost the same outfit but it was a girl. The third person shocked Gine because of his clothing. He wore an armor chest plate that is similar to Vegeta's. He also wear some tight black pants and some weird shoes. Finally he had a mask on and he had a tail. Plus his hair is the same as Goku's. Gine started to walk up to the man and softly said," Bardock?"

The man lift up his hand and shot a blast at Gine but was blocked by Gajeel.

"Gine what the hell are you talking about?"

"She is talking about the man next to us", said the man in black.

"Yes his name is Bardock but he works for us now," said the woman in black.

The allied team seem very confused about it. Gine started to run towards Bardock but was punch in the gut by the woman. Sakuke and Gajeel charged at the enemy but the man in black signaled Bardock to attack them. Even with Bardock alone, he is still troublesome with Gajeel and Sakuke. The man and woman in black picked up Gine and pinned her to a wall. There they begin to attack her without mercy. Gine was screaming for help but Gajeel and Sakuke can only get to her if they defeat Bardock.

"Hey Gajeel."

"What is it Sakuke?"

"This Bardock guy, I think that mask he's wearing is controlling him."

"Ah so I see now."

"So attack the mask and hope for it to break."

"Got it."

They got into a fighting stance and charged at Bardock. Bardock blocked some of their attacks but Saskue used his Rinnegan eye to hold Bardock in place and Gajeel came in and smashed his fist on the mask. Gajeel and Sasuke break away from Bardock. Then they started to hear a cracking noise. The mask broke and Bardock fell to his knees. Gajeel and Sasuke ignored Bardock and went over to save Gine. As soon as they arrive, the two enemies stopped hurting Gine and focused on her friends.

"It would have seem that Bardock wasn't much of a match."

"You see brother, we shouldn't brought Bardock with us."

The two siblings begin to walk towards the fighters. In a blink of an eye the sister punched Sasuke in the gut and the brother did the same to Gajeel. Their fight lasted for about forty-five minutes. Gajeel and Sasuke are exhausted and their attacks are hardly budging the siblings.

"See you two can't defeat us."

"Together we are very powerful.

They both begin to laugh then out of nowhere a blast attack hit the brother. The brother fell to the ground and the sister was shock.

"Who did that to my brother?!"

"Why not talk about the man you try to take control."

The sister gotten scared because she knew that she was in deep trouble.

"I am finally free from that stupid control. I have to thank you guys but this is my revenge."

Sasuke and Gajeel nodded and headed towards the injured Gine.

"Where do you think you're going?!"

The sister tried to follow them but Bardock got in her way.

"Out of the way Bardock! Or unless you want to be killed."

Bardock then begins to charge his power and turned into the golden fighter. The sister was shock and scared to see this.

"What? They didn't told us you can do that!"

"Well I guess they miscalculated me!"

Bardock charged at the sister and punched hard in the face. She flew back and landed on the ground. She got up but Bardock instantly catched up to her. The sister's brother soon awoken from Bardock's blast.

"Damn that hurts. Wait where sister?"

He looked around and spotted her from a distance.

"Oh no."

He got up and started to fly towards her but he was too late. Bardock threw her into the air and launched a powerful blast at her. When the blast cleared, she was no longer here.

"No…no…nnnnnooooooo!"

Bardock turned around and started to walk towards the brother. As he approached the brother, he fell to his knees and begins to cry.

"Why did do that? We could have just left."

"I saw what you did to her?"

"Who? Oh wait you're talking about that stupid Saiyan girl!"

"So you do know about our race."

"We went into research of you, Bardock! Once we heard about this war, I thought we can win. Only to find out you have powers beyond our field of studies. You're nothing to me anymore or that girl. So finish me, I'll be glad to be with my sister."

Bardock looked over at Sasuke and Gajeel. They were holding Gine. Gine is alright and she can still move. She looked over to where Bardock was at and she knew what was going on. She shook her head and Bardock just left the brother.

"What are you doing? Finish me…FINISH ME!"

"You're not worth my time."

Then Bardock went to the allies and headed back to their base.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey everyone, how are you today? Well this is chapter three and I been kinda of slow with my stories but it won't effect me too much. mostly I been working on other stories yet I still won't forget about his one. So please enjoy and fill free for any feedback plus read my other stories. thank you and have a good day!**

Chapter 3: A Big Break

As they were walking back to their base, Gine was still thinking if this is her Bardock. She had many questions to ask but was afraid that they won't be answered. So she stayed quiet till they arrived at the base. Once they did everyone cheered for them. The medic team checked up on Gine but she had some scratches and bruises yet she will be fine. As she was resting, Bardock came into the room. He sat next to her and the medic team let them be alone for a while. It was silent for the moment till Gine spoke up.

"Thank you for helping us."

"Well it's the most I can do my love."

Gine was happy to hear that but yet she still not sure if it's him. Bardock notice her own sadness.

"What's wrong Gine?"

"Well are you even my Bardock?"

"What kind of question is that. Of course I am."

"If you are then what did we do to our son?"

"We sent him off to another planet because Frieza was going to destroy our planet. Yet I failed to stop him but I know that our son probably avenged our race."

"Well he did but it still doesn't concern me that you are part of our universe."

"Maybe I can help" said a familier voice.

Gine and Bardock looked over to the voice and it was Whis. He waked over to Bardock yet he doesn't feel comfortable around Whis.

"Gine, who is this guy?"

"Well Bardock remember when Beerus the God of Destruction came to our planet?"

"It's been a while but yeah."

"This is his teacher or master Whis."

Bardock was surprise by this so he let Whis do what he was doing.

"Okay Bardock I am going to scan you. If your body particles matches Gine then you're part of our universe."

Bardock nodded and so Whis began. Whis appeared his staff next to him and begins scanning him. Once he was done, he did the same to Gine. He then checked the top of his staff to see if they match. The results came in and it surprise Whis.

"Well Gine this man is your one and only husband."

This made gine smile in happiness but Whis wasn't done talking

"Yet I wondered how he even ended up in a different universe. So tell me Bardock?"

Bardock got up from his seat and said," I don't know. When I woke up I thought I was in Hell but I was on a planet that looked similar to ours. So I assume that I went back in time. Then a few years later someone came up to me and said I am not part of this world. I was a little confused but they explained more to me. I was in a different universe so they built me a ship so I can find the god of destruction of that universe."

"Hmm I see so what universe were you in?"

"I don't know."

"I think you were in universe two" said Gine.

"You really think so?"

"Well Bardock I am no expert on universes but the saiyans on universe 2 aren't warriors. Am I right?"

"To be honest yeah because the people on that planet are more like aliens not fighters."

"Ah but it still dosen't answer my question. How did you get there?"

"Like I said Whis, I don't know."

"Okay but I will investigate more on your problem."

Whis left and now Gine and Bardock were alone till someone came into the room.

"Mom are you okay?"

It was Goku and he was just checking on Gine. Bardock noticed him and was shock.

"Kakarot!"

"Huh, how do you know my saiyan name and who are you?"

Goku was looking at Bardock and realized how similar he looks.

"Hey mom, this guy looks a lot like me. Is he supposed to be me in a different universe?"

Gine just chuckled and said," I think this man can tell you."

Goku looked at Bardock. Bardock said," Kakarot my name is Bardock and I am your father."

Goku was shock by this.

"If your my father then how are you alive?"

"That's a long story to be told but I want to see how strong you've gotten."

"Sure father plus we got news that our enemy is taking a break for a few days so I guess we can spar a bit."

Goku and Bardock walked out of the room and Gine followed them. Everyone notice Goku and Bardock walking to the training area and are now starting to watch them. Goku and Bardock were now in the middle of the arena. The whole area was quiet and everyone was just seeing what Goku and Bardock were going to do. Though some of Goku's friends were very curious on who Bardock was. Except for Vegeta because he knew who that was. Bardock then said," So show me how much you've grown in your power."

Goku smiled and transformed.

"Okay dad this is a super saiyan."

He transformed again.

"This is a super saiyan two and this."

He transformed once again.

"This is the power beyond two so mostly this is super saiyan three."

Bardock was surprise that Goku gotten that strong.

"Wow son, you sure did become a great warrior."

Goku turned back into his based form.

"Oh but there is more."

Goku started to charge up his ki and then a blue aura begins to glow around him. Bardock was very curious by this and was very excited. Then Goku transformed into his ultimate form. Bardock was very confused by this.

"Wait I thought a super saiyan's hair is yellow. Why is it this time blue?"

"Well long ago Beerus came down to Earth. He was going to destroy our planet unless we bring him the Super Saiyan God."

"Super Saiyan God?"

"Yeah so at first we thought it was a person but instead it was a transformation. We needed five pure hearted saiyans in order for me to turn into the God form. I volunteered to use that power against Beerus and boy that power was insane. Though it didn't last long but we manage to convince Beerus to spare our planet."

"So this blue Super Saiyan is the Super sayian God form?"

"Well the original form is red but this is Super Saiyan Blue ten-percent god and ninety-percent super saiyan. Vegeta too can turn into this."

"Wait Prince Vegeta is alive?"

"Yeah but he doesn't want to be called Prince anymore."

"Oh I see."

"Okay and so this is mostly my powerful form but I believe I can go beyond this. I just don't know if there is a way though."

"Man you are one heck of a son."

"Okay ready father."

Goku got into his fighting stance but Bardock shocked his head.

"Goku I think you will win this one. Plus I haven't train for a while so let's wait on it."

"Oh okay."

Everyone was very disappointed but is was very true. Night drew around them and they were having a good feast. Like Goku, Bardock ate so much food that he matched at Goku's level. Everyone laughed and had fun then Beerus showed up. Goku noticed him and said," Yo Beerus!"

"Ah hello Goku and I am guessing this is your father I heard about."

"Yeah and also how is Minako?"

"My daughter is alright and it seems she knew a lot about my love one."

"Beerus has a daughter", asked Bardock.

"Oh yeah sorry I forgot to tell you that dad. I will tell you later though."

"Yes, yes, I have a daughter but she is asleep right now."

"Okay."

Beerus walked away and everyone went on to what they were doing. Until they heard something scream out of nowhere.

"RWAHHHHH!"

"What the hell was that" said Gray.

Inside of Natsu, Igneel spoke to him in his head.

("Natsu, it's him.")

"I know and I am coming for him."

Natsu begins to walk to the battlefield than some of his friends were about to join him. Natsu though declined their offer.

"Guys this is a big one. That roar right now was Aconoglia. I am going out there to face him alone."

"Hold up Natsu we're are coming too."

It was Abaddon and next to him was Zack. Natsu nodded and so the three went out to the field. Goku then said," So I guess they were lying to us about their break."


End file.
